Surprise You're a Father of TWINS!
by cillanasky
Summary: Serenity has come home for the first time in 10 years, bringing back a Surprise for the whole Yugioh gang. One of them is a Father! finished at last!
1. What the I'm Uncle TWICE!

**Title:** Surprise… You're a Father… of Twins!

**Genre: **Action/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Seto, Serenity, most of the Yugioh gang, OC's

**Summary:** Serenity comes back to Domino after 10 years with a Surprise.

**Notes:** This is the second Yugioh Story I wrote, and it's currently the fourth story in my _One Wild Night_ series and is set about 10 years after _One Wild Night, Equals One Wild Morning_. However, after writing _Yugi's Yami_ and _Princess of Games_ - stories that happen before and after this one - I've gone back and edited this story again, so for those who have read this story before, they will find that it ties into my stories better, and that it's a little bit longer than it was originally. I will point out the biggest changes at the end of each chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh.

**Surprise… You're a Father… of Twins!**

Chapter 1 – What the… I'm an uncle… Twice!

Joey Wheeler was as happy as Larry; his little sister was coming home for the first time in 10 years. The last time Joey saw her was just after Yami/Atemu and Yami Bakura had returned to the realms of the dead, she had even missed his wedding to Mai because she was busy with work, but that was no concern of Joey, for she was coming to Domino to stay for good!

He had of course told everyone about his little sister coming home, Mai was ecstatic, Yugi and Tea Motou, who were now married and had a young daughter named Yami, were glad and Duke Devlin and Tristan Taylor, who are still single, decided to see if they could get her to go out on a date with one of them, again, despite Joey's threats to castrate them if they tried.

There were only two people Joey didn't tell – and they were the Kaiba Brothers. Not that Joey had anything against Mokuba, it was just when Mokuba started working full time at Kaiba Corp, he just didn't have the time to catch up with the gang. As for the older Kaiba Brother, Joey still thinks he's an A-Grade jerk, and since Joey had told Seto Kaiba to stay away from his sister or risk singing a few notes higher for the rest of his life, the less the older Kaiba knew about Serenity, in Joey's opinion, the better.

So Joey was standing there at the airport, with Mai, waiting for his sister at the airport when he thought that he'd heard his sister's voice.

"Hey you two," she was saying. "Wait up."

"Yes, Mum." came the bored reply.

Joey then realized that something wasn't right, Serenity didn't have any children… did she? Joey looked around for his sister and then he spotted her with two kids.

Two seconds later Joey fainted.

------------------

_Maybe I should of told Joey about Peter and Paige_, Serenity Wheeler thought. _But then again… I didn't want Joey to get into trouble for giving their father a hard time… _"Hey Mai! Good to see you," She called out. "Is Joey alright?"

A wide eyed Mai was standing over a passed out Joey "Hey Serenity… Who are they?" Mai asked, pointing at the Twins.

"Oh, these are my children Peter and Paige." Serenity answered. Peter looked a lot like his father did at his age save the fact he had his mother's hair and eye colouring while his sister looked a lot like Serenity, but had her father's eye and hair colouring.

"Your Children!?!" Mai replied, "Who's the Father? And why didn't you tell Joey?"

"The father is the reason why I didn't tell Joey," Serenity sighed. "I didn't want him to go on a rampage and do something stupid."

"Good point," Mai said nodding. "Joey does over react sometimes, now lets see if we can find some one to help lift him to the car, so we can head over to Yugi's… That's where everyone else is waiting to see you - Joey thought it wouldn't be a good idea for everyone to greet you here."

"Ok then," Serenity replied, thanking a higher power for small miracles, now if anyone else had the same reaction as Joey had or worse, it wouldn't make a public scene, "Kids lets go and see if we can find someone to help us get Uncle Joey to the Car."

-----------------

Seto Kaiba was just returning from a business trip and saw in the distance some airport staff wrestle the Mutt, who was unconscious for some reason, into his wife's car, which was interesting because as far as he knew the Mutt hadn't even been on a plane since his trip to Egypt.

_The Mutt must be here to pick up someone,_ Seto thought, as he looked around the airport._ But who would he be picking up? Last I heard, everyone in Yugi's gang was still in the country._ That was when he spotted the Mutt's wife talking to a very attractive auburn haired woman as he walked up to his limo.

Seto didn't recognize the lady at first, mostly because she had grown into a woman since the last time he had seen her, but when he realized it was Serenity Wheeler, Seto felt the urge to slap himself for being attracted to her, he knew he wouldn't have a chance in hell to be with her, even if he wanted her to be his lover. _And besides_, Seto thought. _A woman that looks like that doesn't stay single for long._

As if to confirm his thoughts, Seto noticed two children getting into the Mutt's wife's car, which had to of belonged to the Mutt's sister, because he knew the Mutt had no puppies of his own.

As he climbed into the limo he realized that he hadn't heard anything about Serenity having children of her own and so he made a mental note to ask Mokuba if he knew anything about the children he saw with the mutt's sister.

------------------

Mokuba had decided to take a bit of a break from work to see Yugi and his friends, and see how they were all going.

Yugi still lived and worked at the game shop with his wife, daughter and elderly grandfather, and Mokuba knew everyone else in Yugi's group had jobs of their own, so to see almost all of the gang at there at the shop was a surprise, "Hey what's the occasion?" Mokuba asked as he walked into the shop.

"Mokuba!" the group said startled.

"Sweet Serenity is coming home!" Tristan sang as everyone else sweat dropped.

"Like you have a chance with her." Duke said darkly.

"Oh and you think you have a chance with her do you?" Tristan snarled at Duke, just before he attacked him.

Tea took little Yami out of the room while Yugi yelled at them "Hey! If your going to do that, take it outside," He said. "You're going to wreck the shop!"

It was at moment in time Mai turned up, looking uneasy, and Mokuba went to talk to her, "Hey Mai," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Oh… Hi, Mokuba," Mai said. "What's with those guys?" she was looking at Yugi who was trying to break up the fight between Duke and Tristan.

"Duke and Tristan are fighting over Serenity again." Mokuba answered.

"Oh, is that what it's all about?" Mai replied absently.

Mokuba nodded in response, then he realized a couple of people were missing, "Hey where are Joey and Serenity?" he asked.

"They're in the car, Joey passed out at the airport." Mai sighed, "And I was hoping for some help with getting him inside."

"I'll help you get him inside Mai." Mokuba offered.

"Thanks Hun," Mai said. "Just don't pass out."

Mokuba was to ask why she would say that as they went outside, but the question caught in his throat when he saw Serenity and her kids, the boy of which looked a lot like someone Mokuba knew when he was at that age.

----------------

_Well that went well considering… _Serenity thought, she had just told everyone about her kids and who their father was. Duke and Tristan did what Joey did as soon as she said children, and Yugi and the others stood gape jawed as she told them who their father was. _Now I have to tell Joey who the father of the twins is and he's not going to like it. Duke and Tristan are most likely have the same reaction as Joey, so it's not going to be pretty._

"Does the father know about his kids?" Tea asked, breaking the silence.

"No he doesn't." Serenity said, "How could he know? I didn't even tell Joey!"

"Well you are going to have to now." Solomon Motou said, "and when did this happen anyway?"

"It was Bakura's fault." Serenity said, "He spiked the punch."

"So you were Pregnant when we all got back from Egypt?" Yugi said.

"Yes I was." Serenity replied.

"Then why didn't tell us then?" Mokuba asked.

"You guys looked so… glad that I didn't want to wreak the mood." Serenity sighed, "I meant to tell you guys, but I was afraid too, afraid of what Joey might do…"

"It's okay Serenity." Mokuba said, "Although I can't speak for the Father and your Brother I can say that I understand why you didn't tell." Mokuba's mobile phone rang and he answered it. "That was my older Brother, he's home from his business trip, so I better get going," Mokuba smiled. "As much as I want to see Joey's reaction, I think I better get going and start battering down the hatches, for when the shit hits the fan."

"Don't forget your shield for when Serenity tells you know who, Mokuba." Tea added.

"I plan to catch up on work, and then maybe take a break for a few days, depending on his reaction." Mokuba replied.

"Thanks, Mokuba." Serenity said, "And I will try to stop Joey, Duke and Tristan from doing anything Stupid."

**Extra Notes: **My main change to this chapter was the bit where Seto sees Serenity for the first time in ten years

**Next: **You're Joking Right?


	2. You Are Joking Right?

**Notes**: I Don't Own Yugioh and it's characters.

**Surprise… You're a Father… of twins!**

Chapter 2 – You _are_ joking… Right?

Yugi collapsed next to Tea who was on the couch, everyone had gone home after a long day and Yami and Solomon were in their beds, asleep.

When Joey had finally woken up all hell broke loose, so they had to wrestle Joey to a chair and tie him to it, and then gag him just to get him to listen to Serenity.

Joey of course threatened to kill the father of her children, after she told him who it was, and Serenity retaliated by saying that she wouldn't untie him until he promised to leave the father alone until she told him and also given him sometime for the fact that he was a father sink in.

Joey was torn, but he had to agree (it took him Two Hours to do so) and they decided to use the same tactic on Duke and Tristan, but this time they tied them up before they woke up (Yugi would be counting the burses he got from Joey in the morning).

Duke and Tristan reacted in the same way that Joey did and were given the same deal as Joey was, leave the father alone or stay tied to their chairs.

"Well, now we know why the duel monsters decided to come out and say hello nearly ten years ago," Yugi said to Tea after a moment. "They were marking the birth of Kaiba's children."

"Which begs the question," Tea replied. "Do they mark the birth of every child born to people with connections to the ancient past or is there something about Peter, Paige and Yami that we don't know about?"

"Well we haven't heard from Bakura for a few years, so we don't know if he had any children or not," Yugi said. "It's the same with Ishizu and Marik, I haven't heard from them for a while now."

Tea let out a frustrated sigh and snuggled into Yugi's arms.

"You know Yugi," Tea said suddenly. "I think Serenity has feelings for Kaiba."

"I think your right." Yugi replied. "And not only because he is the Father of her children."

"She's been protecting Kaiba from Joey for ten years," Tea added. "She wouldn't do that if she didn't want the Twins to have anything to do with Kaiba… I reckon that the only reason why she didn't tell Kaiba was that she was frightened about how Joey would react."

"So we both agree Serenity has feelings for Kaiba," Yugi replied. "But does Kaiba have feelings for Serenity?"

"That's a good question," Tea answered. "Serenity did kick his pride pretty hard."

"Yeah, but if I am remembering things correctly," Yugi countered. "Kaiba looked as if he couldn't believe that he slept with her, like he couldn't believe that he was attracted to Joey's sister."

"You know Yugi," Tea said with a laugh, "If Joey, Kaiba or Serenity heard this conversation they would be trying to kill us right now."

-------------

At the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba was looking for his brother, he had recently picked up a bodyguard, one that he didn't want or (so he thought) need. He was also starting to notice that security around him had increased, but when he asked anyone about it, he got the answer: "Ask your younger brother, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba found him in surprise, surprise – the Security Centre. "Mokuba, what do you think your doing?"

Mokuba turned from what he was doing "Beefing up Security."

"I know that Mokuba," Seto said. "But I am asking you _why_."

"Er… Because you have gotten some serious death threats lately."

"Mokuba, they're about as real as all wedding proposals I get, and the women that say that they had my baby." Mokuba winced at that last part. "And besides I can look after myself."

"Can you?"

"What?" Seto asked, shocked.

"Can You?" Mokuba repeated, "Oh I know you can look after Kaiba Corp. and all, but I was talking about you, yourself, Seto. When was the last time you got out of that office and did something that had nothing to do with the company? Meet up with some friends? Go out on a date with someone? Thought about your life and think of what you want in it?"

The outburst caught Seto off guard and the first response that came to his head was the wrong one, because Seto didn't know what he wanted in his life, but before Seto could answer his brother, Mokuba had slipped out of the security centre leaving Seto with no real reason on why he had increased security, "Mokuba!"

----------------

_The Next Day…_

----------------

Joey watched Peter and Paige playing in the playground as he sat next to Serenity on a park bench, as much as he hated their father, he couldn't hate the kids – it wasn't their fault that their father was Seto Kaiba.

Joey really wanted to kick the crap out of the stuck up CEO, but since he had promised his sister that he wouldn't kill the bastard, Joey was left thinking about not being able to carry out any of the threats that he had given Kaiba about going near his sister again.

The kids were an accident - a good accident - Serenity liked kids, always did, and she was a great mother to twins even though it was hard on her, Joey only hoped that Kaiba admitted and accepted at he was the father of the twins - he didn't have to help raise them, Serenity had been doing that for nearly ten years - if he didn't… well Joey would probably get help from Duke and Tristan and settle the matter in fists.

------------------

Seto had decided to take a break from work, because he couldn't focus on what was doing and Mokuba acting like he was walking on eggshells around him, was not helping things much – it actually gave Seto a feeling that his younger brother was hiding something from him, and was afraid of his reaction when he found out what it was.

So Seto ditched his bodyguard and went for a walk in the park.

That was when Seto saw the Mutt and his sister sitting on a park bench watching a couple of kids, the same two kids that he saw with the mutt and his family at the airport, playing in a playground, upon seeing that he remembered the time when Mokuba was that age and thought that one day he might have his kids of his own.

Seto mentally slapped himself on the forehead, he had meant to ask Mokuba who's kids they were so he wouldn't be guessing, but Mokuba wasn't here to tell him, so Seto bit back his pride and went up to ask them, screw whatever the Mutt thought of him.

The Mutt surprised Seto by not exploding in his face like he usually did, actually, the Mutt got up and told his sister that he would ice creams for her and the kids, then he turned to Seto, "The issue I have with you is going to have to wait a week and if your answer to my question doesn't satisfy me…" The mutt told him softly. "Well we'll get to that when the time comes." Then he walked away.

Seto knew that was a veiled threat but turned to Serenity "Are they your kids?" he asked nodding in the direction of the children.

"Yes." She replied, but she didn't continue, as she stared at him, probably trying to figure out he was doing.

"How old are they?" Seto asked - wanting to get away from her as soon as possible, that stare of hers was making him uncomfortable.

"They are twins, and they are nearly ten years old." Serenity said, bluntly.

_Nearly ten years old,_ Seto thought. _The last time Wheeler's sister was here was ten years ago, so the father of the kids must of been a local to this area… _he looked at the kids and saw that one had brown hair, _probably Taylor's… _"Who's the Father?" he asked.

Serenity leant back on the park bench, "You are." She said.

That was not the answer Seto expected. "What?" he asked, as his guts started to turn to water.

"You are the Father of Peter and Paige." Serenity replied seriously.

"Very Funny Wheeler," Seto said coldly. "But the Joke's over." _This has be a Joke,_ he thought. _It has to be! I can't be a father! I just can't be!_

"It's not a joke Kaiba." Serenity said, trying to stay calm. "You only have to look at them and people can tell that they are yours."

"No they can't be mine - this is just a poly to get my money!" Seto said with his voice rising. Knowing full well that he was getting desperate to prove her wrong.

"I don't want your money Kaiba," Serenity snapped back. "I just wanted you to know that you are a Father." Seto started protest but Serenity cut him off "and before you say that it is impossible remember back to when Bakura's crazy Yami spiked the punch… that was the _only_ time I had it Kaiba, and I had it with _you_."

"You're lying, Wheeler." Seto spat back at her.

"Oh yeah," Serenity shouted, losing her cool. "Then take a good look behind you!"

Seto turned and saw the two kids staring back at him, the way Peter resembled him at that age was frighting… "No, no, this can't not be happening to me!" he moaned as he stormed off.

"It is happening Kaiba, weather you like it or not." Serenity shouted at him as he left.

----------------------

If Kaiba and Serenity had looked behind them they would have seen a gossip reporter, who heard and took pictures of the entire incident. Now Kaiba had a very private life, because he had many enemies in the business and duelling world, so to get a piece of information this good was rare.

The next morning the news that Seto Kaiba was a Father was all over the papers.

**Extra Notes:** I've altered quite a bit of this chapter from Yugi and Tea's conversation to adding more of Seto's reaction to fatherhood.

**Next: **The Bad Guy in this piece.


	3. The Bad Guy in this Piece

**Notes**: I Don't own Yugioh so don't sue ok.

**Surprise… You're a Father… of twins!**

Chapter 3 – The Bad Guy in this Piece.

Mai went out to get the morning paper, the next day.

Mai knew that Kaiba wouldn't take the news that he was a father well, and she knew his reaction had shaken up Serenity to the point that Mai was worried about her sister-in-law, but the ball was now in Kaiba's court and it was up to him to make the next move, unless Joey, Tristan or Duke gets impatent and forces Kaiba's hand, of course.

As much as those boys wanted to help Serenity with her problems with the CEO, Mai knew that it would be better for everyone involved that Serenity and Kaiba work out what to do about them together.

Mai had just left her apartment building, when a group of people, with camera's and microphones, rushed up to her asking questions.

----------

Yugi picked up the paper and looked at it, when he saw the headline he called out to his wife.

"What is it, Yugi?" Tea asked.

Yugi passed the paper to his wife, "This is not going to help Kaiba and Serenity sort their issues out," He said. "In fact, I think it has made things worse, now that everyone knows about his children."

Tea nodded, "Do you think Serenity and the twins are in danger?" she asked.

"Kaiba has more enemies, than I do," Yugi replied. "So that is a real possibly, Serenity the kids can't go out in public until things calm a bit now anyway."

Tea looked down at the newspaper and sighed, "Serenity might have been better off if she didn't tell him at all." She said.

"And have Joey blurt the fact out in the middle of one of his usual arguments with Kaiba?" Yugi replied, "It was better for Serenity to tell him instead, of Kaiba finding it out second hand, although I would have told him at the mansion or at his office at Kaiba Corp, instead of at the park where you don't know whose watching."

---------

One of Seto Kaiba's enemies was looking out of his window at the ocean, he was thinking about how to take over Kaiba Corp. and how to stop Kaiba and Yugi Motou from getting in the way of his plans, again.

He didn't have the big five to help him this time, and there was no hell in Hades that Mokuba would help him get rid of Seto so he was stuck on ideas.

What made matters worse was the fact that he owed Yugi and Kaiba his life as well as Joseph Wheeler, and all three would be trouble if he made any move against Kaiba.

The answer didn't come to him until he saw the daily paper. It read:

_THE CEO OF KAIBA CORPORATION… A FATHER!?!_

_It appears that the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, is the Father of twins._

_Our reporter overheard a conversation, between Mr. Kaiba and a Ms. Serenity Wheeler, the younger sister of the third ranked duellist in the world, Joseph Wheeler, about her children, who she had named Peter and Paige, in which she had claimed that he was the Father._

_Ms. Wheeler had also claimed that Mr. Kaiba was the only man that she had a physical relation with, which was only due to the fact that someone spiked the drinks._

_We hope hear the full story in the next few days._

There were also shots taken of Kaiba, Serenity and the Children.

_Well, Well, Well, Kaiba Boy is a Father… I can use this against him, and it will also take the Wheelers out of the picture as well,_ He smiled. _And I Know Yugi Boy is to, thanks to the fact that Devlin Boy told me…_

The laugher could heard all through the Castle.

**Extra Notes:** I've added the bits with Yugi, Tea and Mai. Remember I accept Constructive Criticism, but no Flames_**.**_

**Next: **The big Fight… Kaiba VS Wheeler


	4. The Big Fight Kaiba VS Wheeler

**Notes:** I don't own Yugioh.

**Surprise… You're a Father… of twins!**

Chapter 4 – The big fight… Kaiba VS Wheeler

The week passed by quickly for Mokuba, when Seto had come back from the park he was in the foulest of moods and when one of his employee's asked what was wrong he was fired on the spot. So Mokuba decided not bring up the issue with him until he was ready.

Unfortunately, the newspapers and the magazines had got hold of the story and the morning after he found out, and Seto's mood had got even fouler, now everyone knew what was wrong, but no one had the nerve to ask him how he felt about it, the employee that did suffered the same fate as one the day before.

It got worse as the week went on, Seto always looked like he was going to explode, or have a breakdown, and he didn't make a move to talk to Mokuba about it for the whole week, actually, Seto hadn't spoken to Mokuba at all, since he found out that his younger brother knew the truth about the Twins before he did.

Seto didn't even leave the mansion for that week, because of all the news reporters around it, and it was good that Mokuba did up the security, for the reason that odd reporter that would break into the mansion's grounds.

Mokuba knew that Seto needed a release, something that he could throw his temper into; Mokuba only hoped it wasn't going to be him.

* * *

Joey had waited a week.

Now he wanted Kaiba's answer.

Joey of course had been chased by the paparazzi, but that had stopped when Joey told them that they knew the whole story and if they came near his sister, her kids or himself, Joey would have them up on charges or if they still bothered them he would use them to wipe the floor with.

It was obvious that Kaiba hadn't talked to the press and they were still mobbing his place so getting to the front gate was difficult for him, but when he did he turned and faced the mob. "Don't you idiots have anything better to? Because what I told you guys about saying away counts for Kaiba as well."

The mob went silent, but didn't move.

"Look," Joey yelled at them. "The public doesn't need to know the information you are after." The mob still didn't move. "How would you feel if the world knew how many times you picked your nose or scratched your ass a day?" Joey glared at the group. "Or who you're sleeping with or who you cheated on?" Joey decided to end this. "Now get the hell out of here before I call the cops!"

The reporters bolted and they left Joey by the gate. He turned to the guards at the gate. "I would like to see Seto Kaiba."

"Sorry sir but I can't allow that." The guard said stiffly.

"Yes you can." Mokuba said turning up from nowhere.

"Thanks Mokuba." Joey said.

"Why do you want to see Seto?" Mokuba asked Joey as they walked to the house.

"I want hear his opinion on being a father." Joey replied.

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" Mokuba asked, acting like a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"Hey, I am not going to kill him Mokuba," Joey reassured. "I promised Serenity that much, I just came here to see if he's come to his senses, and if he hasn't make him."

"Oh then I better warn you, Seto is at an exploding point with this matter."

* * *

There was a knock at Seto Kaiba's office door.

"Enter." Seto snarled.

"Hello Kaiba, Remember our meeting?" said the voice of one of the last people Seto wanted to see - the last being Serenity, of course.

"Get out Wheeler." Seto growled at the Mutt. "Now, if you know what's good for you."

"Not until you answer my question." The Mutt replied. "Besides, I rarely know what's good for me, as you surely know."

"And what would your question be?" Seto growled, knowing full well the question the Mutt was going to ask was going to be about his sister's puppies.

"Do you admit that you are the father of my niece and nephew?" The Mutt asked calmly.

Seto didn't know how to answer that one, in his head he wasn't, but in his heart he was, but his heart hurt from not being told sooner, so his head answered Joey's question.

Big mistake, on Seto's part - the Mutt looked like he was going to explode.

A few seconds later the Mutt's fist came out of nowhere and caught Seto fair and square in the face – the Mutt then added insult to Seto's injury… "Wrong answer, asshole!" He screamed into Seto's face.

That was the last straw, Seto finally lost his temper and started to lay a few punches into the dog – who, of course, kept his up defence and added some more blows into Seto.

Their scrap went on for another hour until it stopped after both fighters had enough.

The Mutt left to let Seto count his wounds, Seto wasn't stupid he knew The Mutt wouldn't let up on him until he admitted some responsibly for those kids.

Seto didn't want anything to do with them, especially because they were half Wheeler (and the fact that he still hadn't forgiven Serenity for that kick), but part of him was saying: _Hang on, weren't you thinking about having a family a week ago?_

Seto shook his head to clear it, and went to clean up his wounds, before Mokuba saw him in a mess, _Mokuba does tend to fuss_, _but_ _for what it was worth however, I do feel a lot better._

----------------

Joey walked out of the Kaiba Mansion looking like hell on earth. He had managed to avoid Mokuba, not wanting to face the Younger Kaiba's wrath after his fight with the older one.

It was also for this reason Joey decided to go to Yugi's to clean up, he'd much rather face Yugi and Tea's wrath than Mai's or Serenity's at that moment in time.

But the trip to the Kaiba mansion had been worth it, however, it did let Joey get some things of his chest.

-------------------

Mokuba walked into his older Brothers office and got the shock his life, Seto had two black eyes, a spilt lip, and who knew how many other injuries. "SETO! What happened to you?" he yelped.

"Nothing that concerns you, Mokuba." Seto replied.

"Was it Joey?" That was a no brainier, but at least Seto was talking to him again.

"Actually the Mutt was willing to have a decent conversation with me, I wasn't." Seto answered.

"Really, Seto?" Mokuba asked, not quite believing him – he knew that Joey had threatened his brother's existence on more than one occasion.

"Really, Mokuba." Seto replied, "Now don't you have some work to do?"

"Yes, Seto." Mokuba said, knowing he wouldn't get an answer on what happened out of Seto today.

**Extra Notes:** I didn't change much in this chapter.

**Next Chapter: **They're Gone!


	5. They're gone

**Notes:** I don't own Yugioh

**Surprise… You're a Father… of twins!**

Chapter 5 – They're Gone!

At the games shop, Mai, Serenity and Tea were having a conversation about the past weeks advents, Yugi and Solomon gone off to secure some orders for the shop and wouldn't be back for some time. Peter, Paige and Yami were playing a game on the shop floor, Yami while been 5 years younger than Peter and Paige was putting up a real challenge for the twins in the game that they were playing.

Serenity looked over at them, Tea picked this action up and said, "You know they are different from Kaiba, in the way that they accept people, and their talents."

"Yami is a lot like her father you know, with her love of game's and her hair and eye colouring." Serenity replied.

_She's not wrong there Yami does have her father's tri-coloured hair_, Tea thought. _Thank Ra that it doesn't spike out like his though, and eye's which look Crimson at one glace and then Violet at another._

"Do the twins show some of their father's characteristics?" Mai asked, breaking Tea out of her thoughts.

"Yes in the fact that they are both very smart, their teachers actually asked me if they could put them into higher classes." Serenity answered.

"What!?" Tea and Mai said.

Joey's luck, if you call it that, was not in.

He had just walked into the games shop, and heard a very loud "What!?" from Tea and Mai, and saw them with Serenity.

He tried to do a quick U-turn out of the shop, but Paige saw him and asked "Uncle Joey, what happened to you?"

"Um, er…" Joey knew he was a dead man in 3… 2…

"Joseph Wheeler!" Mai yelled, at Joey when she noticed he had entered into the shop "What the hell happened to you?"

There was no point in trying to cover up what he had doing, Mokuba would probably mention it next time he saw Yugi, "I had a talk with Kaiba to see if he came to his senses." Joey replied sheepishly. "He hadn't, so I knocked some into him."

"Well it looks he knocked some into you." Tea said, not looking impressed.

"He, He," Joey shot back. "You should see Kaiba."

"Joey you promised that you wouldn't go after him." Serenity growled.

"Hey I promised that I wouldn't kill him." Joey shot back. "And I did give him time to let it sink in, but it looked to me that Kaiba needed some kind of release for what happened in the past week." Joey sighed, "And in some ways it was better that he took it out on me, someone he really hates, instead of Mokuba or you Seren."

That stopped whatever rebuttal that was about come out of Tea, Mai or Serenity, because the next words out of Mai's mouth was: "Kids will you be ok, while we clean your uncle Joey up?" All three nodded. "Come on Joey and we want to hear the full story."

* * *

The Men had been watching the game shop for the past week, one had gone into the game shop, under the cover of a customer, and planted camera's and listening devises in the store.

The shop was the only public place where the kids parents let their guard down, and they had been waiting for a time like this, where the adults were not watching the Kids.

* * *

Peter watched Yami and Paige as they played a game of checkers on the floor of the game shop, "Why was Uncle Joey fighting with that rich man?" he asked Yami, hoping that she knew the answer.

"Joey's always being naughty and fighting with him," Yami replied. "He doesn't like Kaiba very much."

Paige gave her brother a dirty look - Peter knew that Paige saw Yami as an annoying little kid, but he didn't, in fact, he thought that Yami was cool - not like other girls that ran away screaming that they are going to get boy germs or something, "Do you know why?" Peter asked, while ignoring his sister.

Yami shook her head, "They have always been like that." She replied.

"What's Kaiba like, anyway?" Paige asked, after a moment, "We keep hearing stories of what a nasty person he is."

The door to the game shop opened, and in walked four men who Peter thought were customers, before Yami could answer Paige's question, but when Yami got up to get her mother, one of the men made a move to grab her.

Peter seeing the move, jumped to Yami's defence, but another man grabbed him from behind and clamped his hand over Peter's mouth.

That was when Yami started to scream.

* * *

The Women were so busy with Joey that they didn't hear anyone come into the shop, in fact they had no idea anyone had came into the shop until they heard Yami screaming. All four of the adults tore into the shop front just in time to stop two unknown men from taking Yami, but they were too late for the twins. Two men had them and were moving quickly out of the shop, Joey, Mai and Serenity tried to get to them, but the two men that tried to take Yami, slowed them down enough so they could all get away.

"Peter! Paaaagie!" Serenity screamed at the van as it sped away.

* * *

Yugi was driving his car home with his Grandpa in the passenger seat when a speeding van nearly took them out. "Aaaah!"

It was only some quick moving by Yugi that stopped the van hitting their car. "Yugi are you all right?"

"I'm fine Grandpa," Yugi replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Yugi, young hoons," Solomon didn't look very happy. "You would think that they would know better."

When Yugi and his Grandfather got home however, they got the answer on why that car was speeding.

Serenity was in hysterics, Mai was trying to calm her down, Joey had his head in his hands and Tea was trying to calm down a very upset Yami. "Tea, what happened?"

"Someone kidnapped Serenity's twins," Tea responded. "They tried to take Yami as well but we managed to stop that."

"Oh, Tea." Yugi said as he put an arm around both her and Yami.

"It's because they are Kaiba's kids." Joey growled, "That's why they were taken."

"But it wasn't just the twins that they trying to take," Tea said sadly. "They tried to take Yami, as well…" she broke of with a sob.

"Shhh, Tea, everything's going to be okay." Yugi soothed, "They probably didn't want me getting involved with what they are about to do to Kaiba, whoever took the twins must also know I have a tendency of getting involved in some of Kaiba's problems, that's why the tried to take Yami, to get me out of the picture."

"You've got a point there Yug'." Joey said.

"Anyway I'm going give Mokuba a call and tell him what's going on," Yugi replied, while noticing that Joey looked a little worse for wear. "By the way Joey, what happened to you?"

Joey gave Yugi a smug look, "He, He, about that…" he started

"What do you mean you only got the twins!" the Man who was in charge of the Kidnapping, yelled at his workers, "I also wanted the Motou girl, to stop her father from intervening with my plans." He looked at his lackeys and added "My plans can not advance with out her so I suggest you come up with a plan to get her, and soon…"

**Extra Notes:** I added the scene with Peter, Paige and Yami.

**Next:** They are your Children as well… Don't you even care?


	6. They are your children as well, Don't yo...

**Notes:** A bit of a warning for this chapter: there is a little bit of course language, if you are against that sort of language I'm sorry and I will tell you why I put it into this fic at the end of the chapter (if I tell you now it will give the chapter away).

**Surprise… You're a Father… of twins!**

Chapter 6 – They are your Children as well… don't you even care?

"Hello, this is the Kaiba residence, Mokuba Kaiba Speaking."

"Mokuba! Good it's you."

"Yugi? Is something wrong because you don't normally call this number if you want to talk to us, Seto doesn't even know I gave it to you."

"Well he's going to know now; Peter and Paige were kidnapped, just a few hours ago."

"What!? How!?"

"They were playing a game on the shop floor, the women had gone to clean up Joey and they just walked in and took them. They tried to take Yami as well but the women and Joey managed to stop that from happening."

"Oh My, look Yugi I'll be right over and I will see if Seto will come as well…"

"I don't know if Seto would want to come, Mokuba."

"Well if his kids got kidnapped because of him, I think Seto may want to know."

"O-okay Mokuba, I'll see you when you get down here then with or with out Seto."

"Alright, see you then Yugi."

"Bye"

* * *

Mokuba walked into his older brother's office, no check that, he stormed into his older brother's office.

"Mokuba what did I tell you about knocking?" Seto asked, his aggravated and upset younger brother.

"Oh come on Seto, it's not like the time I walked in on you and Serenity." Mokuba snarled back.

_Now Mokuba being angry at me for no apparent reason is odd_. Seto thought as decided to find out what was with Mokuba. "What's wrong Mokuba?" he asked, hoping that Mokuba wasn't going to ask him about the twins. Seto still didn't know what he thought about them – and besides they hadn't been involved in his day to day life for 10 years, so they could wait a little longer for the his final verdict.

"I'm going to Yugi's," Mokuba stated. "And you're coming with me."

"Now why would I want to go to Yugi's, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Because _your_ children have been kidnapped." Mokuba looked like he was going kill someone.

_What?_ Seto thought, _Kidnapped? Who would have the nerve too…? _"If the Mutt's sister somehow lost her puppies it's not my problem." His head replied, as his heart twisted his guts.

Mokuba was not in the mood for his older brother's denial. "If you didn't get all hanky – panky with her in the first place, _she wouldn't have any_! And if you think I'm going to let my niece and nephew stay in the hands of the crazy nut job that kidnapped them, you have another thing coming!" and with that Mokuba grabbed a very surprised Seto and dragged him out of the office and to the limo (It was quite easy for Mokuba, because he had grown to about the same height as Seto and his Blood was up).

* * *

Tristan and Duke had been told about the kidnapping, and went straight to the games shop to offer Serenity their comfort.

At first Serenity thought it was sweet, but after putting up with them for an hour she felt like killing them – and she wasn't the only one, Joey was also in that sort of mood (even though he wanted to kill them after 5 minutes, but that was normal for Joey) as well, but he didn't have the energy to anything about it.

When Tristan started sugar talking her again, Serenity lost it with the both of them, "Can't you find something more constructive to do?" she snapped, "and don't you dare tell me to calm down, because you know and I know that I won't calm down until the twins are safe and sound."

It was at that moment, Serenity realized that she didn't want or need Tristan's or Duke's advances – she found that she would prefer the father of her children's crappy attitude, over Tristan's sugar talking any day of the week.

When they realized that they were only adding to Serenity's temper, Tristan and Duke decided to back off and give Serenity some space, they knew what Serenity could do in a full blown temper, and they didn't want to set it off – for a good reason, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of a kick that was strong enough to even make the big shot CEO, whine like puppy with his tail between his legs (something that Serenity actually managed to do 10 years earlier).

However, they didn't have to worry about that, because Serenity's punching bag had just arrived…

* * *

Yugi was surprised to see an annoyed looking Kaiba walk through the shop door, followed by a pissed off Mokuba. "Nice to see you made it down here Kaiba." Yugi said to Kaiba, ignoring the fact that Kaiba looked as hellish as Joey.

"Geez Kaiba, I thought you gave Joey the beating of his life and came out without a scratch." Duke commented, which earned him a slap in the back of his head from Joey, and a death glare from Kaiba.

"Mokuba told me that the Mutt's Sister had somehow lost her puppies." Kaiba didn't see the look on Serenity's face turn deadly, But Yugi did, Mokuba did and everyone else in the room did too, and the room was silent until…

Serenity leapt at Kaiba, and somehow managed to knock him over. Then she sat on his chest and screamed in his face, "Well they are your puppies as well, Seto Kaiba! Don't you even care about them? Or are you just the cold hearted bastard that everyone thinks you are?" she told him.

Kaiba shoved her off of him, and replied, "For fuck's sake Wheeler, of course I fucking care! Actually I am hurt that you bloody didn't tell me about them sooner, like when you knew you were pregnant in the first place!"

"Oh yeah, and what if I did? What would have you done? Acted like a real jerk about it? Told me to get rid of them? What?" Serenity yelled back at him.

The look on Seto's face was full of pain and realisation. "You still should have told me." He said quietly.

Serenity seemed to just then realize she hurt him, "Yeah well screaming at each other, isn't going to find them anytime soon." She said, as she got up.

The last comment from Serenity startled Yugi he looked at Tea, Mokuba and Mai, and all of them started to make silent bets.

The man that had being listening and watching what was going on, took off his headphones; his ears were ringing like mad. "Your shift." He said to his partner.

**Extra Notes:** About that little bit of profanity – Would you be in the mood to be speak in a nice friendly way if you just got knocked to the floor and had someone scream blue murder in your face, especially if you walked into the situation not in the best of moods? Well I wouldn't be. Would you?

I've put poor old Seto through a lot haven't I? I may make things a bit easier for him in the later Chapter's… You just have to wait and see.

**Next Chapter:** I Think I Love You…


	7. I Think I Love You

**Notes:** I don't own Yugioh, Yami Bakura put away that Flame thrower, its Fire Ban Season here (not as if there's much to burn around here anyway)… Yes I do know you're not in this fic… because you're supposed to have passed on to the worlds of dead that's why.

**Surprise… You're a Father… of twins!**

Chapter 7 – I think I love you…

Seto Kaiba was looking out of a window in Yugi's Small, but comfortable home, when Serenity came up behind him. "So do you have any idea on took them?" She asked.

"Well I can't think of anyone one else besides the possible people that you guys have already come up with on your own, and about the only person that would have the utter nerve to do something like this hasn't made a move against me for a long time." Seto laughed softy, at the stupidity of it all, and turned to Yugi for his opinion on the matter.

"Well I never told the Public about Yami or about by marriage to Tea," Yugi stated. "So I think it has to be someone who knows about knows about Yami, trying to get me out of the picture."

"Could it be that Hawkin's girl, that had the crush on you, What's her name… Rebecca?" Tristan asked, Seto had the feeling that Tristan was only helping out to try win Serenity's heart again - not because he cared about the kids – and Seto would sooner shoot himself in the foot than let Tristan become a step father to his children, and the same counted for Duke as well, if Serenity ever pursued a serious relationship with ether man…

Yugi was about to answer Tristan, but the Mutt cut him off, "If she was after Yugi, what would she gain from kidnapping Kaiba's kids?" he pointed out, "Rebecca should know that Kaiba doesn't bend over backwards to help people, unless it's his family or it has something to do with Kaiba Corp."

"It's not her." Yugi added, "I never had the nerve to tell her about my marriage to Tea, let alone Yami, unless…" Yugi looked at his grandfather.

"I haven't talked to Arthur in years Yugi." He said.

"So it's not Rebecca," Tristan said, "Then who could it be?"

"Do you have cam monitoring the store Yugi?" Seto asked.

"Yes of course," Yugi replied, and then he clicked onto what Seto wanted. "Oh you want to see the footage of the kids being taken don't you to try and –"

"- figure out who took them." Yugi Motou said.

"That's the idea." Kaiba said.

* * *

"They don't have a clue." The Man watching the group at that moment in time said. "Idiots the whole lot of them."

* * *

Serenity went to talk to Kaiba a few days after the twins were kidnapped, on her own – no Joey, Mai, Yugi or even Tea came along with her.

_I must admit the lady has a lot of nerve_. Seto thought to himself, as Serenity was coming up to his office. _She not afraid of me for a start, like most people are, and she not like a lot of women I've met that fawn over me all the time, and if she's been hurt she makes it painfully clear that she has been…_

Serenity walked into Kaiba's office and the first thing that Seto asked was, "How are you holding up?"

This question surprised the younger Wheeler as it also surprised Seto, _What's happening to me?_ He thought. _I'm not falling for the Mutt's Sister am I?_ Truth be told, Seto didn't know how he felt about Serenity, yes she was the Mutt's sister, but she had been haunting his memories for the past ten years and now she was a woman – as well as the mother of his children, he couldn't forget that little fact.

Serenity answered Seto's question "Barely," she replied. "Have you heard anything from anyone?"

Seto came around his desk so he was standing in front of her, "No it haven't, as you already know I got people working on finding their kidnappers, but so far no luck." He told her, and then he added: "Serenity, can I ask you a personal question?"

"That depends," Serenity replied. "What is your question?"

"Why did you keep the twins?" Seto asked seriously, "You could have had an abortion, or put them up for adoption – you would've have been about 15 or 16 years old at the time, so why did you take on the task of raising two children and not tell anyone about it?"

Serenity walked past Seto and looked out the window, "Well I think Mum wanted me to get an abortion, but I said no," she said softly. "They were perfectly healthy, so the only reason why I would be getting rid of them would be because of a choice I made in the first place, I know I was drunk at the time, but I was a consenting drunk."

She was right about that, from what Seto remembered about that night, Serenity didn't even try to stop him from doing what he did, in fact she took control of the action during at least one of their sessions.

Serenity continued her story, as Seto moved up behind her, "I did think about putting them up for the adoption, but as time went on and I felt them growing inside of me I started not liking the idea," She said. "And then I started thinking about what would happen after I give birth to them, even if I did give the children up adoption, I knew Joey would have found out about them eventually, and he would have brought the issue up with you one way or another, no matter what I said – that is part of the reason why I didn't tell anyone about them before now – and I didn't know how you would react to me having your children, let alone putting your children into the care of the state, considering that's what happened to you and Mokuba."

Seto had almost forgotten that Serenity knew about that part of his past, and even though he was angry with Serenity for not telling him about his children sooner, truth was he would have been downright furious if Serenity had put the twins into the foster system – it would have probably taken him years to track the children down and pull them out of it, and that would have been if they weren't adopted. "So my history influenced your final decision did it?" he asked, realizing that he had been acting like a real jerk over the past week, when he should have been taking some bloody responsibility for those children - knowing that if he had, Serenity would be holding the children that she gave up so much of her life for.

Serenity nodded and then she started to cry, and Seto Kaiba, the big shot CEO of his own company, did something that he never thought he would do if he was sober (he had done it before, but that was when he was drunk) – he put his arm around Serenity Wheeler, the Mutt's Sister, the woman that had kicked him in the royal jewels 10 years earlier, and drew her into a hug.

Serenity for her part didn't resist him, and she buried her head into Seto's chest and cried ten years of pain into it, Seto didn't move he just held her, until she could cry no more.

When Serenity finally lifted her head up Seto did something else that he never thought he would do, he kissed her full on the lips, and to make things even more strange she returned it.

After what seemed a very long time they broke off the kiss and just looked at each other, until Seto broke the silence by saying, "I think I'm in love with you, Serenity."

"You know what Seto? I think I love you too," was her response.

* * *

Yugi & His family were in their beds fast asleep, they of course knew nothing of what was going on with Serenity and Kaiba for the fact that Serenity hadn't returned, and Joey knew nothing about that kiss.

Because they were asleep they didn't hear anyone break into the shop and sneak into the house.

Yami was asleep in her bed like her parents and great-grandfather were at that moment in time, until she thought she heard one of her squeaky toys been stepped on, but when Yami opened her eyes she saw someone who wasn't any member of her family, towering over her.

Yami made a muffled squeak of her own as the man grabbed her and took her out of bed and then her home.

Tea was putting together some breakfast for her family when she noticed Yami hadn't gotten up for the day, Tea sighed. _That girl can be as bad as her father at times._

Yugi and his grandfather were eating their breakfasts when they heard Tea scream.

**Extra Notes: **I added the bit where Serenity tells Seto why she kept the twins.

**Next Chapter:** Someone took her… and a Note.


	8. Someone Took Her And a Note

**Notes:** I don't own Yugioh

**Surprise… You're a Father… of twins!**

Chapter 8 – Someone took her…and a note

Joey and Mai were walking toward the game shop, Joey was in hysterics – for Serenity, for the second time in her life, hadn't come home without telling Joey where she was going.

"Oh come on Joey, she's an adult now, she can look after herself." Mai said, to her upset husband.

"If her kids hadn't been kidnapped, I would of probably would have let it slide, what if someone took her, Mai?" Joey growled back at her, "And the last time she did something like this, she ended up in Kaiba's bed."

"But wasn't she drunk at the time?" Mai questioned.

"I know that Mai," Joey shot back "but that doesn't change anything!"

When they walked into the game shop, they didn't realise that they were walking into total chaos.

* * *

Seto Kaiba woke up and felt someone beside him, this time round however, he didn't feel like hell or anything in-between, he actually felt quite good.

Being an early riser Seto decided to let Serenity sleep, thinking along the lines that she hadn't slept too well since the kids were taken, while he got himself cleaned up and ready for the day.

He had just got out of the shower and was wearing nothing but a towel when the phone rang, waking up Serenity, who rolled over and looked at him. Seto felt the colour rising in his cheeks, as he picked up the phone - The night before wasn't like the first time they shared the same bed. In fact, Seto lent Serenity one of his shirts for her to sleep in, and they just held each other out loneliness and pain from the loss of their children, until they feel asleep – "Hello, this is the Kaiba residence, Seto Kaiba speaking, and you have better have a really good excuse, for calling my private phone at this hour of the morning." Serenity giggled at the last comment.

"Oh Sorry, Kaiba." The person on the other side of the line said, "Did I wake you up from you beauty sleep?"

_Why on earth would Yugi ring at this hour in the morning?_ Seto thought, _and since when did Yugi have my home number… I have to talk to Mokuba…_ "Why did you call me Yugi?"

"Because the same someone that took your children, took Yami last night." Yugi snarled from the other end.

Now Yugi was a fairly laid back person, meaning he hardly ever lost his cool, that's what made him such a dangerous duellist. So when he did lose temper it was enough to get people to Shut Up and listen to what he had to say, "We'll be right over." Seto told Yugi and hung up.

Seto then looked over at Serenity, "Someone's taken Yami," He told her. "Yugi thinks it's the same person that took the twins."

"Oh my God," Serenity said, as she quickly got up and started to get dressed.

Seto walked into his closet – he couldn't turn up at Yugi's wearing nothing but a towel.

* * *

When Kaiba, Mokuba and Serenity arrived at the Game Shop they all saw poor Tea looking like a train wreck and sobbing in Yugi's arms.

The Fact that Serenity had turned up with the Kaiba's was not lost on Joey.

Joey who was leaning on a shelf in the game stood up quickly – unaware that one of the listening devices that was planted in the shop had hooked onto his shirt – he didn't like the fact that his sister had spent the night with Kaiba again, "You had better not have hurt her Kaiba." he threatened.

"If I had hurt her, Wheeler," Kaiba replied, not even fazed by Joey's behaviour. "Wouldn't Serenity be beating me up right about now?"

"Hey Joey, what's that hooked onto your shirt?" Tristan asked.

"Huh?" Joey asked, as he reached over and unhooked it, "I don't know, Tristan, but it's some sort of device -"

"Let me look at it Mutt." Kaiba snapped suddenly, and when Serenity didn't jump to her brother's defence, Joey grudgingly, handed it over while he glared at Serenity.

Serenity looked back at Joey and shrugged.

Kaiba looked at it and a second later he put his finger to his lips, and while he talked about going to Yami's room and seeing if they can find anything, he grabbed a pen and wrote down on a piece of paper:

_There are listening bugs in the shop, probably small cams as well._

_Yugi, Mokuba, Wheeler, Taylor and Devlin. Follow me._

_The rest of you act as if we are doing what I talking about._

"Come on." Kaiba said.

* * *

"They are so clueless." The man that was watching the shop said as he opened the door to let who he thought was is relief into the truck.

It wasn't his relief - it was an annoyed Seto Kaiba, and a rabid Yugi Motou, with four of their friends and (in Seto's case) relatives behind them.

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Serenity said "Wasn't he a man of his word? He owes Joey, Yugi and Seto his life! Why would he do such a thing?

"He wants Kaiba Corp Serenity, and he has shown that he would anything to get it." Seto growled.

"Well I'm one for hitting where they got the twins and Yami before he knows what hit him," Joey said. "And we are going to get dice boy here to help us." Joey looked at Duke.

Duke looked like a rat caught in a trap, "Hey I don't know how I'm to help you on this one." He replied

"I know you're mainly a cheerleader Devlin," Seto said. "But we have reason to believe that you were the person that told him about Yugi's Daughter, so you're going to keep the baka busy while we get the Children, Understood?"

**Next Chapter:** Finding those who were lost.


	9. Finding those who where lost

**Notes**: I don't own Yugioh. Chapters nine and ten were not the best when I first posted them, if you read this story before 2012 you would know that it they were very short and very rushed.

**Surprise… You're a Father… of twins!**

Chapter 9 – Finding those who where lost

Duke was having a bad time of it.

He was now back in Yugi's bad books, for having told someone other Yugi's friends and family about Yami. "I have enemies as well Duke," Yugi had told him at Yugi and Tea's Wedding. "Even though Atemu, has returned to the worlds of the dead and the Puzzle is gone, I still hold the 3 most powerful cards in Duel Monsters, even though I don't play them, and combined with the fact I'm one of the world's top Duellists makes me a strong target to attack."

"But I thought only select few could handle those cards." He had said.

"That may be right," Yugi had replied. "But a lot of people think that's just a Fairy Tale, Like Kaiba did in the beginning."

Duke was a nervous wreck when walked into Pegasus's office, and unfortunately for Duke, Pegasus knew why he was there.

"Somehow, I don't think you're here to discuss about improvements to your dice game," Pegasus said, as Duke walked into the crazy man's office. "No I think you're here to discuss the kidnapping of Serenity Wheeler's and Yugi and Tea Motou's children."

"Why did you kidnap the children, Pegasus?" Duke asked, knowing that he was busted. "What do want from them?"

"Well at first I just wanted to take Kaiba Corp away from Seto Kaiba, and taking Yami was to stop Yugi from getting in the way of the take over," Pegasus replied. "But after I did a little research I realized that there might be more to these children than meet's the eye."

"What do you mean?" Duke said, "They are just normal kids."

"They were born on nights that the duel monsters came out to play, in the real world." Pegasus snapped back, "If those children grow up they could be a danger to the world."

"Wait," Duke said, while starting to back out of Pegasus's office. "You're not going to kill the kids - if Kaiba gives you Kaiba Corp are you?"

"Well you know the saying of killing two birds with one stone," Pegasus said, as he pulled out a gun. "But I can't have you telling Yugi or Seto my plans."

Duke tried to get away as Pegasus fired the gun, a second later Duke lost all feeling in his legs.

* * *

Yugi, Kaiba, Tea, Serenity, Mokuba, Mai, Tristan, and Joey were sneaking up to the warehouse where Pegasus had taken the kid's.

"Tristan, Mokuba, I want you two stay back here -" Kaiba started to say, only to be cut off by his younger brother.

"But Seto -" Mokuba started.

"No Buts Mokuba." Kaiba stated.

"We need you two here to call for help if we need it." Yugi cut in before the Kaiba's disagreement turned into a full blown fight. Yugi had picked up on Kaiba's strategy, if things went wrong Mokuba would be able to get help faster than anyone else in their group.

"You mean if Duke fails to keep Pegasus busy," Tristan growled. "Wouldn't it be better if the women waited out here while we got the kids out?"

The look that Tea and Serenity gave Tristan, told Yugi what they thought of that idea – their children were been held prisoner and Tristan wanted to keep them safe?

"Tristan please," Serenity asked him, "I know you don't like it, but we need you out here."

* * *

Inside the building Yami Motou was scared. She was tied up and gagged, as were her two new friends Peter and Paige, when she heard the sounds of a fight taking place.

Suddenly the door was kicked in and her father and mother bust in, quickly followed by Serenity, Joey, Mai and - to Yami's surprise - Seto Kaiba.

Now Yami knew Kaiba was the twin's father, but Yami also knew that he was one of her father's major rivals and that caring about other people wasn't high on his agenda, but he was here for the sake and safety of his children.

Her father quickly untied her as Serenity and Mai did the same to Peter and Paige and as soon as Yugi untied her Tea pulled her into a tight hug.

It all seemed too good to be true for Yami, and it was.

* * *

Tristan and Mokuba watched the Warehouse.

Tristan was furious with Kaiba for doing what he did to Serenity, if it wasn't for him, Serenity wouldn't have been put though all the heartache that she was in now, when Serenity got her children out of the mess that Kaiba got them into, he was going to protect her from Kaiba, he was sure that he would get Joey's help in that matter.

It was starting to look like the rest of the gang were going to get the children out of the warehouse without a hitch, but then a car and a van pulled up.

"This doesn't look good…" Tristan said, frightened for Serenity.

"Do you think it's time to call for back up?" Mokuba asked.

"Yeah, I think it is," Tristan replied, as he watched men pile out of both vehicles, and pull someone out of the trunk of the car. "It looks like Duke failed."

* * *

Seto and the Mutt watched the door as the others untied the children, and Seto couldn't help but to think that things were happening too easily… Pegasus only had two people guarding the three children and they were easily dealt with, "It's too easy." He muttered to the dog, as Yugi walked up behind him with the Women and children in tow.

"How is this too easy?" The Mutt replied.

"It was harder breaking into his castle to get Mokuba," Seto growled back, as they started to leave. "And even then, Pegasus knew I was there."

"Do you think we're in a Trap?" Serenity asked, as Seto turned to look at her and the children.

"Yes young lady you're in a trap," Pegasus answered, before Seto could reply. "That you and your friends have now sprung."

"Pegasus." Seto snarled.

"What do you want with us Pegasus?" Yugi snapped at the older man. "I thought our issues with you were cleared up years ago."

"It was with you and Joseph, Yugi-boy," Pegasus replied. "Until Joseph's sister gave me another way to get what I wanted."

"Do you honestly think I would willingly hand over Kaiba Corp to you, Pegasus?" Seto snorted, "To a coward who has to cheat to get anywhere in life?" Seto waved his hand dismissively at Pegasus, "Have you finally lost your mind, Pegasus? Because taking my children hostage wasn't a very smart thing to do."

"And walking into my trap wasn't a very smart thing for you to do ether," Pegasus replied, as two men dragged Devlin's body into the building. "It is such a waste, but I can't let any of you leave the building alive."

That was when a lot of things started to happen.

Seto lunged at Pegasus before the older man could aim the gun he was carrying, and knocked him into a crate stunning him as one of Pegasus's goon's grabbed Seto from behind. Seto threw the man into the men that Yugi was fighting with, taking them both out, as Yugi quickly dived out of the way. That was when Seto heard a loud bang and felt a sharp pain in his back, he turned and saw that Pegasus had recovered.

"Goodbye, Kaiba-Boy." Pegasus said, aiming his gun at Seto, but before Pegasus could fire his weapon, Serenity screamed, and the Mutt leaped at Pegasus.

That was when Seto felt the world starting to spin and his knees buckle, he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

The Police and Medic's arrived not long after Kaiba was shot.

Duke, Kaiba and Joey were rushed to hospital with gun shot wounds, Mai and Mokuba went with them, while the rest of the group answered the Police's questions.

Pegasus was taken into Police custody, since he had caught red handed for kidnapping, false imprisonment and attempted murder.

Everyone hoped that the latter charges were not going to be upgraded to Murder.

**Extra Notes:** I was never happy with the last two chapters of this story and since I'm under no pressure to get new chapters up, I rewrote and added more to about half of this chapter. As for why I chose Pegasus for the bad guy in this story… well a lot can happen in ten years and I haven't gone into what Pegasus had been doing in those years (yet… :p ), so anything could have happened to turn Pegasus against the gang again.

**Next:** The way things were meant to be


	10. The way things were meant to Be

**Notes:** I don't own Yugioh. Now after more than a year we have reached the last chapter (a long time I Know), Thank you for all the reviews now enjoy the last part.

**Surprise… You're a Father… of Twins!**

Chapter 10 – The Way Things were meant to be…

Seto heard two voices as he slowly woke up.

"Be careful, Paige," a woman's voice said. "Your Father is badly hurt."

"Will he be alright?" A girl's voice replied, she sounded quite close to him.

Seto forced his eyes open, and found himself staring into a set of blue eyes that looked so much like his own. A startled Paige jumped back off the bed and hid behind her mother.

As soon as Seto saw Serenity, he tried to sit up and talk to her, but something was holding his tongue down and making him choke, and when he moved his chest and back hurt so much he could barely move.

Serenity called for a nurse, "What happened?" Seto asked Serenity, after the nurse pulled a tube out of Seto's mouth, the Nurse then adjusted his bed so he could sit up.

Serenity gave Seto a glass of water, "Pegasus shot you with his gun," She told him, as she helped him hold onto the glass. "You're lucky to be alive."

"I kind of figured that," Seto replied, knowing that he was been a little bit rude, but he needed to know what happened to Pegasus and if Peter was alright – he hadn't seen his son yet, "Are you and the kids, okay, and what happened to Pegasus?"

"Pegasus is in Jail," Serenity continued. "And they can leave him there to rot for all I care." Serenity looked across the room, "The Twin's and I are fine," Serenity added. "So are Mokuba, Mai, Tea, Yami and Tristan. Yugi has a broken arm, and Pegasus shot Joey in the shoulder but they are going to be fine as well."

Seto nodded and looked around his hospital room, and saw Peter and Yami sleeping in a couple of chairs, Yami's head was on Peter's shoulder.

Seto decided not to ask why Yugi's daughter was here, "The Mu-," he started, but then he corrected himself. "Your Brother was shot?"

Serenity looked at him, "Well that has got to be a first." She said.

Seto gave Serenity a confused look, "What's do you mean?" he asked her.

"You corrected yourself," Serenity giggled. "In front of a member of the public."

Seto growled softly and passed the water glass back to Serenity – who put it on the bedside table – and pulled her closer, then he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Ew, gross," Paige's voice came from behind Serenity, Seto had forgotten that his daughter was still awake. "Mum, what are you doing? You're going to catch boy germs!"

"I think she has already caught your Father's germs," Mokuba said, as he entered the room. "About ten years ago I think."

"How long have you been at the door, Mokuba?" Seto growled.

"Not long," Mokuba replied. "Good to see that you're awake, big brother, the doctor said that if you're healing well you can be out in a week or so if you promise to take it easy, the bullet missed your vital organs, but you did lose a lot of blood."

Seto groaned, he had fallen behind in his work since he had found out that he was a father, he was never going to be able to catch up, "If that's the good news I hate to hear the bad." he replied.

"If Duke wakes up, he isn't going to walk again," Mokuba said. "Pegasus's shot cut though his spinal cord."

* * *

_2 Months Later…_

* * *

Serenity and the Twins moved into the Kaiba Mansion within two weeks after the Twin's abduction. Serenity found that the arrangement suited her as well as Seto, the children could move around the mansion and it's grounds freely with little fear of attack or harassment by the paparazzi, as well the added bonus of getting to know their father - when he wasn't busy, of course.

After living together for nearly two months, Seto asked Serenity to marry her, and Serenity said yes.

Serenity looked at the engagement ring that was on her finger as she knocked on the door of her brother's apartment. She was there to talk to Mai about how to break the news to her brother, the Twins had accidentally blurted out the news the last time that she was at the game shop with Mai, and while the Motou's had agreed to keep the news a secret until she told her brother, they had told her not to wait too long.

The Twin's were with their Father learning a bit more about the company that took up a lot of his time, so she had the afternoon to plan how she was going to tell Joey that Seto Kaiba was going to be his brother-in-law.

Unfortunately for Serenity, Joey opened the door and Tristan was paying Joey a visit as well – other than Joey, Tristan would be the hardest hit by Serenity's news.

"Hey Joey, Tristan," Serenity said, as she put her left hand into her pocket so Joey wouldn't see the ring, as he hugged her. "How are things going?"

"Things are going fine," Joey replied, as Serenity entered Joey's home. "How are you and where are my niece and nephew?"

"The Twin's are with their Father," Serenity answered. "And I am okay."

Tristan looked at Serenity as if she was crazy to leave her children with their father, "How can you trust that bastard, Serenity?" he asked her, "Especially with your Children."

Serenity knew that Tristan had a crush on her and would be hurt when he found out that it was Seto who had won her heart, but she had hoped that they could still be friends, but after that comment Serenity wasn't so sure.

"Tristan!" Mai yelled, as she walked into the living room from the kitchen, "That was out of line, Serenity is not your girlfriend, and Kaiba is the father of the twins, so he does have the right to spend time with them if he wishes."

Tristan looked at Mai as if he was going to attack her for even suggesting that Seto had more right to be in Serenity's life than he did… but after a few moments he threw is hands up into the air and stormed out, slamming the front door behind him.

"What got into him?" Joey asked Serenity, "You two didn't have a relationship that I didn't know about, did you?"

"If I did, you would know all about it, Joey," Serenity replied. "If I was Tristan's girlfriend he'd be singing it from the rooftops, all across the city."

"Yeah, Tristan is never big on subtlety," Joey agreed. "Is there any chance that you are going to get together with him in the future?"

"No, Joey," Serenity answered. "Not with Tristan or with Duke for that matter, the way they were with me the day the Twin's were kidnapped was the last straw, they will only ever be friends to me."

To Serenity's surprise Joey accepted her response, "So how are things with Moneybag's?" he asked her seriously.

Joey had never asked her about her relationship with Seto, knowing that she would go to him if anything was wrong. Serenity looked at Mai, who mouthed "He knows." At her.

Serenity looked back at Joey, "You Know?" she asked him.

"I know Kaiba was planning to ask for your hand," Joey replied, with a weird expression on his face. "He actually came to me and asked me for my blessing… The only thing I don't know is your answer."

Serenity pulled her hand out of her pocket and showed Joey the engagement ring.

* * *

Things moved quickly after that, the wedding date was set about a month after Kaiba's proposal. Tristan and Duke didn't take the news that well, even after Serenity told them that she never had any romantic feelings towards them.

This fact worried Joey, while he knew Kaiba could probably deal with Tristan and Duke himself, he didn't want his rejected friends to upset Serenity on her big day. So he asked Mokuba and Yugi to help stop Tristan and Duke from doing anything stupid...

* * *

"Well if the Mutt didn't tackle Pegasus, we wouldn't be here would we?" Seto joked, at his wedding reception.

"Hey!" Joey called back wounded, "I saved your life and let you marry my sister, don't I deserve a little bit of respect from you?"

All the other guests ignored Joey, as they all knew – The day Seto Kaiba stopped calling Joey Wheeler a Mutt, was the day hell froze over.

"Speaking of letting Serenity marry Seto," Tea started. "Where are Duke and Tristan? I was sure that they would try to stop this wedding from happening."

Yugi, Joey and Mokuba suddenly all looked like they had forgotten something.

"Er…" Mokuba started, before Yugi cut in.

"We knew that they were going to try to ruin the wedding." Yugi said.

"So we got there before them and shoved them into a closet." Joey added.

"And we sort of forgot to let them out." Mokuba finished.

"What!" Tea, Mai and Serenity cried out, as Seto gave a rare smile, as he turned to his wife.

"Do you want me to send someone to let them out?" he asked her.

"Don't bother," Serenity said. "If they're not bashing down Joey's or Yugi's door to find out where we went of our honeymoon and/or to kill them tomorrow morning, Joey, Yugi or Mokuba can go down and let them out."

* * *

"I can't believe Joey!" Tristan yelled into the closet door, "All we were trying to do was stop Serenity from making the biggest mistake of her life."

"And now we've lost her for good." Duke finished. Truth be told, however, Duke had started to lose interest in Serenity when he found out that she had Kaiba's children, knowing that on some level Kaiba would always have a place in her heart, and if Kaiba stepped up and wanted a relationship with her, Kaiba would be her first choice, not him or even Tristan, and even if Serenity was interested in him, there were the children to consider, Duke wasn't prepared to be a father, and that was before Pegasus shot him.

"Listen wheelchair boy I haven't lost her, I'll be there when the Marriage falls to pieces." Tristan shot back in denial.

"At least I'm still living in the real world." Duke muttered.

Tristan turned on Duke and was about to ask him repeat what he just said - when a very baffled cleaner opened the door.

"Wha-" the cleaner started, as Tristan tore out of the closet.

Duke just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Well that was interesting couple of months." Joey said to Mai after they got home, from the wedding. "You know I don't think I have seen Seto Kaiba that happy, ever."

"Your sister brings out the best in him." Mai said "Like you do to me."

"Now if we can get that idea into Tristan." They had run into him on the way home, "It's going to take him some time to get over this you know."

Mai nodded, and then said, "So when are we going to tell the happy couple that they are going to be an Aunt and Uncle?"

Joey kissed her and said:

"Well I'm not going to make them wait 10 years if that's what you're thinking."

The End

**Extra Notes**: I added quite a bit to this chapter, and put in some hints to what happens in the stories that happen after this. They are (in order) _Insanity's Ravings_, _Brat Pack Attack_, and _Princess of Games_


End file.
